


Gore Stories

by Animaniacs_Hell



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Candy Gore, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniacs_Hell/pseuds/Animaniacs_Hell
Summary: This is basically just some stories I write while at school. I will take requests. There will always be some gore and/or blood involved. I'm not the best writer.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hanahaki Disease

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only chapter that will have fluff.

You look in the mirror at yourself, your brown hair a mess, your blue sweater has dried blood on it, you’ve learned by now to wear black whenever you can. The sink has orchid petals covered in blood in it. You’re so tired you’re always tired, your skin is pale. You look white as a ghost, you have dark marks under your eyes from sleepless nights coughing up flowers. You’re terrified to tell him how you feel, even though you just want this to end. You cough more, blood and petals are all that come out, suddenly a sharp pain arises in your throat and you practically throw up a whole orchid. “This is getting bad…” You mumble quietly, being careful not to wake your sisters. You understand the gravity of your situation, but you just can’t bring yourself to tell him. The Hanahaki disease has almost completely taken control of your life. You suddenly break into a coughing fit, blood spurts out of your mouth along with what feels like millions of orchid petals. When you finish you wipe the blood from your mouth, wash your mouth with water and walk out of the bathroom. “Hey Brandon, you okay?” Your older sister Aneko asks with a tinge of concern. “Oh, yeah I’m okay just...got thirsty.” You felt awful, lying through your teeth to your older sister whose only intention is to help. “Are you sure Brandon? You haven’t been yourself as of late.” She pushed, you told her your fine once again and climbed up the bunk beds ladder to get back in bed. She opened her mouth as if to speak before pausing. “I’ve seen the flowers.” She said matter-of-factly, you stop in your tracks. “Why can’t you just tell Wakko, wouldn’t that get rid of it?” She spoke naively, you snicker at her. “He would have to truthfully return my feelings, and let’s be real, he would never love me.” You said grimly, choking back tears. Aneko scowled. “I’m not gonna let you die like this, I’m gonna tell Wakko how you feel myself tomorrow morning.” You climbed into bed. “Go ahead, I doubt he’d care.” Just as you finished that sentence, you fell asleep.

You woke up to Wakko looking at you, his long tongue idly hanging out like normal. Without a word, he takes off his red hat and puts it over your face. “Hey! What are you doing?” You yelp, as you feel his face get closer. You put your fox ears on a swivel, your tails touch whatever they can. Your faces are now less than an inch apart when you feel him hesitate, just before pecking your cheek. Your face turns red, and you feel the pain in your throat subside greatly. Wakko takes his hat off of your face and puts it back on his head, his face is still close. You’re dumbfounded, and finally not in pain. You don’t feel as weak anymore. You feel light and fluffy, like a pancake. Your mind is racing, and so is your heart. You reach your trembling hand up and touch Wakko’s face. You swallow hard, close your eyes, and slowly lean in. Wakko quickly closes the gap between you and him. You carefully wrap your arms around him, shifting a bit to get comfortable. You only pulled away for air. Aneko entered looking quite satisfied. “Shouldn’t you be thanking me Crumpet Boy?” She said smugly using the nickname made to make fun of your accent. “Thank you Aneko…” You mumble burying your head in Wakko’s neck. Aneko giggles and exits the room, leaving you and your new boyfriend alone. You sigh happily and hold Wakko’s hand. You’re so glad this is over.


	2. Candy Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat a bit too much candy and take a little bit of a tumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this for 2 days and had fun writing it. I don't know if that's a good thing or not
> 
> In this chapter, your name is Villa Dollop. I just couldn't find a good way to incorporate it into the story.

You love candy, no doubt about that. You eat it daily, everyone around you thinks you’re weird or too sugar high. You look in the mirror one day, and your horns are candy canes. That’s weird, but you shrug it off. ‘More candy for me.’ You think as you grab a jar of gummies you made the night before. Throughout the day, you chip your horns more and more until they’re practically sticks. You put the leftover peppermint candy in a jar to use for later. Grabbing your black sharpie and masking tape with your pitch-black tails, you pull out a piece of peppermint and pop it in your mouth. It tastes weird, like an actual horn, but with a mild tinge of mint. You decide to ignore it once again and promise yourself that you’ll intensify the mint flavor later. You close the jar, put a strip of masking tape across the side, and write peppermint in sharpie. 

The next day, you run your hands through your brown hair. It feels strange, like Twizzlers or something like that. You don’t think for a second that maybe this is bad. You hastily grab scissors and cut your beautiful locks down to your shoulders. You pick up what used to be a strand of hair and eat it, it tastes nothing as you expected. Flavorless and uncomfortable, like hair. You instantly regret cutting it off, it was so long and beautiful. And now it’s just a pile of Twizzlers on the ground. Your eyes well up with tears, it took years to grow that out, and you just cut almost all of it off in a few seconds. You sigh, put on your jacket, and head to work. 

On the way to work another demon pushes you into the street, eliciting a gasp out of you. A car comes through the street and over your arm, breaking it and causing you to scream in pain. Your black demon blood oozes out onto the street, shards of hard candy that used to be your bones are splayed out for all to see. Your breath labors and your heartbeat quickens, you realize far too late that you are turning into a candy person. Your arm now feels far too squishy, like an empty Gusher, your blood is now red like strawberry jam. It slowly runs across the street like molasses, adrenaline pumps through your veins. But you can’t move, not with an arm this severely broken. Your eyes flicker between black and the world around you, but you aren’t blinking. ‘What’s happening?’ You wonder. ‘Is this how demons die?’ You cough into your hand and red blood covers it, this isn’t normal. None of this is normal, how could you have been so blind? You’re in too much pain, you feel like your first dog. You just wanna be put down, painlessly euthanized, but that isn’t an option here. Hell makes you suffer, just like you’re suffering. Hell is a place where sinners like you keel over and die. With what little strength you have, you push yourself up so your head can be crushed by the oncoming car. You close your eyes and wait it out. 

**_Crack_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> candy demon girl :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a 2nd person high right now.


End file.
